This invention relates to impulse or drop-on-demand ink jet printers. This invention also relates to printers which are capable of printing bar codes.
In an impulse or drop-on-demand ink jet, a single chamber, including a single ejection orifice is provided. A droplet of ink is ejected from the single orifice in response to a contraction of volume in the chamber typically caused by the state of energization of a transducer which may be made, for example, from a piezo-electric material.
Ink jet printers employing impulse of drop-on-demand ink jets typically have the same resolution in both the X and Y direction. This resolution permits a wide range of printing, including bar codes as well as alpha-numeric characters. However, a full channel is required for each droplet ejected.